Miraculous Night
by Linguine Returns
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir stay up very late to fight an Akuma, when it doesn't go to plan they have no choice but to spend time together whilst they wait. LadyNoir fluff, no reveal... at least for now ;)
1. Intro

**A message to my followers:**

 **Sorry I've not posted anything in almost a year, I just haven't had the writing spirit until recently. If you follow me it must be from my other 2 stories which are both Mario related so you may not want to read this story unless you are also a Miraculous fan (which is why this message is at the very start). But if you are one of those people I promise another Mario fic is on it's way soon.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, this is my first Miraculous fan-fic! I love this show and out of the love square my favourite has to be LadyNoir so I had been thinking of doing a LadyNoir story for ages.**

 **I originally hard an idea for a one-shot which I adapted into a short story because I felt like they needed a reason to be in the situation and then a reason for that reason etc. However this story that I wrote had fluff and then conflict and then fluff after the conflict and after neglecting the story for months I came back and realised I didn't like it because of that. So the version you are reading is a kind of 2.0 of the story and I am much happier with it.**

 **Also this chapter is written differently because it sets up the story, whereas the rest will be written as it is happening.**

 **Sorry for droning on so much but I felt I needed to address all of that.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **-LinguineReturns**

* * *

 **Miraculous** **Night**

 **Chapter 1 – Intro**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng's friday had been just like any normal teenage girl's: wake up late, rush to school, spend all of class staring at the amazingly handsome and perfect love of her life Adrien Agreste, have lunch with her BFF Alya, transform into a superhero and fight magic criminals along side your cat-themed partner, go home and do homework.

Well, one of those may be more "normal" for her than other girls. It's not like every girl in Paris is a secret crime-fighter in their spare time (or more often in the middle of their very NOT SPARE time) but after a year of being the famous Ladybug, Marinette saw regular Akuma attacks as normal parts of the day.

However unlike usual, the last thing the bluenette had to do today was to once again don the red and black spotted suit and meet up with her partner. Because for the first time ever they did not defeat the poor civilian who had been transformed into the most recent one of Hawkmoth's evil puppets.

This particular Akuma was a man who at work was "quite angry" (to say the least) with his co-workers not co-operating on the task at work, so Hawkmoth gave him the solution:

"Multi-man! I am Hawkmoth, I have given you the power to clone and become a team with yourself to accomplish anything! In return I ask you that the first task you complete is getting me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses!"

So after having to sneak away from the panicked classmates at school Marinette transformed into Ladybug and with Chat Noir successfully beat the three Multi-mans (yep not Multi-men, this Akuma clearly had no respect for correct grammar) and broke the item hiding the Akuma, a leather strapped wristwatch, however what the duo did not realise was that there was a fourth Multi-man, sadly the real Multi-man, who de-summoned his clones and fled to recover from the fight. It was then that Chat Noir and Ladybug decided that they needed to search for the criminal that night before he could do any harm.

And that brings us to now, as Marinette is about to sneak out as the red heroine to find her feline partner and hopefully the self-replicating villain.


	2. Round Two Multi-Man!

**Chapter 2 – Round two Multi-man!**

"Tikki, have you eaten your cookies? We need to go now! We were supposed be meeting Chat now!" The blue haired girl told her Kwami

"I've just got a bite left Marinette, I'm sure Chat Noir wont be mad if we are only a minute or two late" Tikki responded whilst trying to stuff her little mouth with the last of the cookie

Marinette was anxiously looking out at the city, she paused before replying to her Kwami, "I'm not worried about Chat Tikki, I'm concerned for the poor man who's still Akumatised and what damage he could be doing the longer we leave him"

Tikki, also knowing how serious the situation was silently finished the treat and flew to her chosen's side. Marinette had already checked that everything was okay. Her parents were asleep, she had put her pillow under her covers in case they checked she was in bed during the night and the lights were off.

"Ok Tikki! Spots on!"

Instantly after the words left the girl's mouth Tikki became a red blur as she flew into Marinette's miraculous, the red earrings she always wore. The earrings gained 5 black spots to indicate the time she would have as Ladybug after using her Lucky Charm. She moved her hands across her eyes and as they passed a red mask with black spots covered her face to hide her identity, she then extended her arms out which became covered in the sleeves of her suit which matched her mask, the suit spread down her whole body covering her in the skin-tight red and black latex. Her yo-yo then appeared on her hip and after a few flexible poses she was transformed into Ladybug.

As she landed on the roof of the school, their agreed meeting point, she was surprised to see that Chat Noir was not there. No way could he have been later than her, he was always excited to be with her and would always be early any time they met that was not unplanned like the Akuma attacks. Something was up.

"Chat? Are you here?"

Ladybug called out in hope that maybe he was near but not directly on the roof. No response.

"Chat if you're trying to make me jump it isn't funny" She said trying to make herself less anxious, but clearly it wasn't working since she did not notice a certain black cat sneak up behind her and tap her shoulder.

"AHH!" Ladybug screamed whilst Chat now burst into laughter

"Chat Noir you know very well I hate it when you do that!"

"But don't you get a good _feline_ when you see that it is your _pawsome_ partner and not a criminal?"

"Okay you can stop that right now!"

Chat Noir began to smirk, "Stop what M'Lady?"

"The puns! The stupid puns! I despise them and I will not be spending the night with you if you keep making them"

"Woah M'Lady! It's a bit too soon to already be spending the night, we haven't even kissed yet!"

Chat Noir winked and grinned as Ladybug involuntarily blushed, she slapped him lightly for the innuendo whilst being thankful for the fact that he is unaware of when she kissed him last Valentines day. He would never shut up about it if he knew.

"Okay okay! I'll stop the puns! At least for tonight."

"Thank you. Now! Where are we going find Multi-man?"

"Well, since you were _so_ late I had time to think about it and I think that our best bet is to go to where he works since that where he was Akumatised, he may be there or at least give us some leads"

"Sounds like a plan! Where does he work?"

"An office complex the other side of the Eiffel Tower, just follow me, I know the way"

"Sure thing Kitty! Lead the way"

And with that Chat Noir extended his staff using it to vault from building to building whilst Ladybug threw her yo-yo wrapping it around chimneys and swings from the rooftops. They sure had style when it came to travelling across Paris.

"Hawk Moth, I have almost finished re-charging and then I'll be ready to fight Ladybug and Chat Noir again"

"Good. See to it that you don't fail me this time, I could always take your powers away from you"

"No no please Hawk Moth I will not fail!"

The purple outline of a butterfly disappeared from Multi-man's face as he stood up and began pacing the room whilst impatiently looking at his watch. The room was dark, there were desks and chairs everywhere, a door in the back and only one window were the only source of light, moonlight, entered allowing sight without very good colour but at least able to see shapes.

 _Ugh, just 2 minutes left for the fourth one to re-charge. Why couldn't Hawk Moth make quick-charging clones?_

Multi-man's thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open to reveal the Parisian heros.

 _S***! I'm not ready yet! 1 minute 30 seconds_

"Multi-man! We don't need to fight!" Chat Noir called out to the villain

"Well sure! Just hand over your Miraculouses and I'll be peaceful" Multi-man replied deviously

"Not gonna happen!" Ladybug retorted

"So be it" Multi-man said with an evil smirk on his face, he slammed his hand on his watch and 2 clones of himself appeared, the first launched itself at Chat Noir with a dagger and the second leaped backwards and began to throw smaller blades at Ladybug.

Chat used his baton to parry the dagger, the clone tried jabbing at a different angle but Chat was too fast, after a few attemps the clone lost its stamina and Chat took the opportunity to smack the dagger out of his hands and he quickly followed up by jabbing the end of his staff into the clone's stomach sending it flying back into a desk knocking it over. Chat ran up to the clone and pinned it down with his foot and held the end of his staff to the clone.

Ladybug dodged the first two blades by jumping to the side and quickly shot her yo-yo at the clone but missed. The clone then threw five blades at her, time appeared to slow as she jumped the first, ducked under the second, did a backflip dodging the third and fourth and then on landing just barely dodged the last one by leaning back and letting it pass over her. The clone, shocked and out of blades, panicked and jumped behind desks as Ladybug relentlessly hit them out the way with her yo-yo until the clone was cornered and she was spinning the yo-yo ready to strike.

With both clones pinned Ladybug and Chat Noir took their watches, about to destroy them. But suddenly both were tackled to the ground from behind, dropping the watches. Ladybug hit her head as she hit the ground and everything went black.


	3. A Night On the Tower

**Chapter 3 – A night on the tower**

.. _ady_.. _ug_.. _lady_.. _bug_..LadyBug..LADYBUG!

LadyBug's eyes shot open to see a black blur. It was indistinguishable in the darkness except for two bright green eyes, beautiful eyes, gorgeous eyes that she was easily lost in. They reminded her of someone's eyes but she couldn't think who's...

LADYBUG!?

Suddenly the blur became clear and Ladybug could see her concerned partner's face looking at her.

"Ladybug speak to me! Are you okay?"

"Chat?" She managed to groan

"Oh thank god you're okay! I was so worried about you, you hit your head really hard and then you've been unconscious for ten minutes..."

"OH MY GOSH WHERE'S MULTI-MAN!?"

Ladybug sprang up with her yo-yo drawn ready to fight, causing her to go light headed and stumble. Chat Noir grabbed her by the shoulders both for support and to stop her over-reacting.

"He's gone. After we pinned the clones he created a third one and tackled us whilst our guard was down. He tried to take your miraculous but I defended you... but he got away, _again_ "

"Seriously!? After we tracked him down and everything he got away _again_!?"

"Well not completely.." Chat Noir smirked whilst holding two identical watches, one in each hand.

"No!" Ladybug said in delighted disbelief

"Yeah, we must have dropped them and Multi-man forgot take them."

Chat Noir dropped both of the watches on the ground and grinded his boot into them until they shattered, after he lifted his foot both disappeared in a purple light that the heroes knew meant that two of the clones were gone.

"So now it's a 2 on 2?" Ladybug stated excitedly

"Well, if we can find Multi-man in less than 2 hours, considering how it's 6 hours since our first fight, and he wasn't able to summon the third one until few minutes into the battle, I'd reckon that 2 hours is how long it takes for him to re-charge a defeated clone"

"Okay let's go after him!"

Ladybug hurried to the door stumbling a few times and nearly tripping over the leg of one of the desks.

"Woah! Stop right there M'Lady! You are not running around Paris like that! You hit your head pretty hard, you need to rest for a little bit and I think we need to take a new approach to this"

Groaning at the dizziness she was feeling Ladybug didn't bother asking what the plan was but just gestured for Chat to go ahead.

The city was beautiful from the top of the Eiffel Tower, it is called the city of love after all.

Chat had taken Ladybug up here so she could rest whilst he scanned the city with his improved feline night-vision for any sign of the criminal. Chat had figured that since it was night time and they were in his office before, Multi-man must have found somewhere else to hide and recharge, that is if Hawkmoth let him. He appeared to be quite tactical and cunning, much like Hawkmoth himself. That may be why Hawkmoth allowed him a second and possibly a third chance at fighting the duo.

"Chaaaaaaat" Chat Noir's focus was suddenly broken.

"Chaaaaat my head huuuurts" Ladybug was laying on her back whining like a child.

Chat despite feeling bad for his lady because she was hurt, tried and possibly suffering a concussion, found how she was acting quite amusing.

"Well it probably wouldn't help to be resting your head on the hard metal of the tower"

"ughh, Chaaaat there's no-where else to rest it"

"haha, come here you goof-ball"

Ladybug now combining being tired and in pain didn't take offence to being called a "goof-ball" but just scooted over so that she was now sitting next to Chat.

Chat Noir gestured to his shoulder and though she was reluctant at first, Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder. It was awkward at first but Chat put his arm around her and pulled her closer so that she was snuggled comfortably against him as they both looked out at the city.

Ladybug never thought she would be comfortable getting this close with Chat Noir but tonight he was being less of an obnoxious flirt and was being genuinely caring for her, and he had managed to not make a single pun since they met earlier that evening. It was only then that Ladybug realised that it was close to 2 in the morning and she also noticed how cold it was, she snuggled closer to Chat who didn't seem to mind and she enjoyed his warmth.

Chat Noir on the other hand was not relaxed, his heart was racing. It was beating so hard he was scared that Ladybug might be able to hear it with her head on his shoulder. He honestly hadn't planned to make a move on Ladybug, not even when he told her to rest on his shoulder, it was only once it had all happened the he realised that he was snuggling on the Eiffel Tower, with the most beautiful view of the city with the love of his life. He could not have wished for more in the moment, he adored this girl so much and until now he had only ever gone as far as to cheekily flirt. Luckily he was able to use his modelling skills to act nonchalantly about the whole situation and just silently enjoy it.

Neither of them spoke, neither of them felt the need to speak. They just both stared at the city in the night. Chat made sure to keep focusing on looking for Multi-man but also made sure Ladybug could rest. Every time he felt her shiver he pulled her closer to him and held her tighter.

After minutes had passed with no luck in spotting Multi-Man Chat began to get worried that they weren't going to find him this way. He also had another issue with Ladybug, she was getting really drowsy. It was likely to be a result of the hit to the head she took.

He wondered what to do with her. His first thought was to take her home and go searching for Multi-man by himself, but he can't know her identity and she was too injured to go back by herself. He couldn't leave her here either, she could get hypothermia in the cold or she could easily fall off the tower in state she's in.

He came to the conclusion that he had to stay with her, and take care of her all night if necessary and leave Multi-Man until he becomes their problem again. It's not right to leave an Akuma but to Chat, Ladybug is more important than Paris. (Which is true since her power can restore the entire city)

After probably half an hour Chat finally broke the silence

"My Lady, as much as I love sitting here with you I think you need to sleep and rest your head"

"That- sounds nice" Ladybug half mumbled

"Come on" Chat moved his arm off of her and she whimpered slightly which shocked him

He moved her away from the edge of the platform and got her to lay down next to him. Suddenly she rolled so that she was facing him and to his shock she put her furthest arm and leg over him. He became extremely red as she was now laying on top of him, arms wrapped around his torso, legs either side of his, and her head buried on his chest under his chin. It was an awkward embrace for the teenage boy but he accepted it and gently caressed her head as she quickly feel asleep.

It wasn't long after that Chat began to feel sleepy too, he looked at Ladybug sleeping peacefully on top of him, he looked at her head where she hit the floor earlier. He very lightly placed his lips on her head, he remembered how his mother used to always used to kiss his booboos to make them better.

"Goodnight Ladybug" he whispered before laying his head down and shutting his eyes.


	4. Good Morning?

**A/N This is the last chapter of the story, however a sequel/continuation may come. Please read the note at the end for a better explanation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Good Morning?**

Marinette woke up to a few sounds. The sound of birds chirping and the sounds of the city in the morning. Both of these sounds were normal however there was one sound that was confusing to her.

It sounded like someone breathing.

It wasn't a distant sound either, it was loud enough to less than a foot away. It couldn't be Tikki because she's so small it's almost impossible to hear her breathing. She decided she had to open her eyes and see who it was.

Marinette was immediately filled with regret as she was blinded by light. Her room was never this bright. Something was up.

She slowly opened her eyes and realised she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't Marinette. She was Ladybug and she was sleeping outside.

It was at this point where she discovered who she could hear breathing, Chat Noir.

 _Okaaaay this is really weird, I can't remember how I got here. I remember that I fought Multi-Man in an office and I was knocked out, and now I'm sleeping on top of Chat Noir on the Eiffel Tower?!_

 _Wait. I'm sleeping on top of-_

 _GAH!_

 _Oh my god this is so awkward, how did I end up sleeping on Chat Noir, especially in this position! I've gotta move!_

Ladybug pushed her arms off the floor in an attempt to get up.

"Owww!" Her head suddenly ached as she lifted it up causing to involuntarily shout in pain and she froze when she saw Chat Noir move.

Chat suddenly opened his eyes to see Ladybug over him, her lower body was still on him but her arms were pushing up and her face was directly above his. She looked incredibly flustered.

"Good Morning?" He asked tryinng to break the ice

Ladybug's arms trembled and she tensed her body struggling to hold herself up.

"Chat Noir I- I'm- I don't- I can't- I'm so sorry- I'll try to-"

"Ladybug it's ok, you're still weak from last night don't hurt yourself"

Ladybug stop stuttering and exhaled heavily as she relaxed and let her body rest on Chat Noir again. Still uncertain she moved her head up so she was facing his.

"Chat are you really sure? I can lie on the floor too you must find this really uncomfortable"

"My Lady seriously, stop worrying about it. I'll lie here with you as long as you need me to, you took a big hit last night"

"About that Chat, would you mind telling me what happened last night? I can't remember anything after being knocked out."

"Well, Multi-Man got away so we came here to try and locate him from high. You were injured badly so I got you to rest on me whilst I looked. It got so late that we had to give up for the night and I had no idea where to take you since our identities are secret, it was cold so I let you sleep on me"

Ladybug began to tear up.

"My Lady why are you crying, are you in pain?!"

"No Chat, it's just so sweet what you did for me. I mean not just staying with me but making yourself uncomfortable just for me"

"It's not that much My Lady really I jus-"

Chat was interrupted by Ladybug grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up so that he was sitting up and she was on her knees straddling his legs. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Neither one wanted to pull away from the embrace so they kept hugging even when Ladybug began to talk again.

"So what about Multi-Man? He will have re-charged by now so it's going to be a 2 on 4 battle"

"Also we don't even know where he is, and given it's daylight we probably don't have time to spend hours looking for him"

"Yeah, I should be in bed when my parents come to wake me up otherwise I could be in big trouble"

"And I have a pho- work quite early this morning too"

The heroes paused for a few seconds. Ladybug pulled away from the hug and using Chat's shoulders for support stood up. She had a headache now but at least it was bearable unlike before. She put her hand out for Chat and pulled him up too.

"Okay Chat, we'll both go home and be civilians again and then we'll meet up here at say... Midday?"

"That should fit my schedule My Lady"

Ladybug nodded and turned to the edge of the platform with her yoyo out. Chat watched as she hesitated and turned back around to him. She walked up to him and lent towards his ear.

"Thank you for looking after me Chat Noir" she whispered and then before he could realise what happened Ladybug kissed him on the cheek and then jumped off the tower swinging off out of sight into the city.

Chat Noir just stood there for a minute or two completely bewildered. He began to use his staff to vault across the city beaming with the biggest grin on his face.

Midday could not come soon enough.

* * *

 **I have decided to end the story here.**

 **All of these chapters were written before uploading any of them because I wanted the whole story to work with no plot holes and to go where I wanted it to.**

 **I am going to continue with a sequel which I'm going to call "Miraculous Day" because this story was a lot of LadyNoir fluff whereas in my head Miraculous Day is going to focus more on defeating Multi-Man and have less fluff (not necessarily no fluff ;) just less of it)**

 **I have not began the sequel yet because I have another Mario story in the works as well as a basic plan of a Splatoon series (at least 2 but potentially 3 stories in it) and I am working on those first.**

 **So here's the deal, if people are liking this story a lot whether it's reviews, favourites or follows. I will stop working on the other stories and work on making the sequel straight away.**

 **Thank you all for reading**

 **-LinguineReturns**


	5. Miraculous Day is out!

**Miraculous Day is out!**

At the time of uploading this chapter the first 2 chapters for it are already up (as well as a note about my absence and why this took so long).

I'm sorry to have kept you waiting this long.

Thank you for your patience, and for your support on this story.

-LinguineReturns


End file.
